Papaku Lebih Hebat!
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Yuuri dan Yuri berdebat Papa siapa yang paling hebat diantara Papa Victor atau Papa Otabek. Tapi mereka malah akan bekerja sama melawan monster di Loteng! Warn: AU! Son!Yuuri & Son!Yuri, Papa!Victor & Papa!Otabek. Newbie here! Yoroshiku na minna Enjoy reading


**Papaku Lebih Hebat!**

 **Disclamer: Yuri on Ice! milik Kubo Mitsurou dan cerita absurd ini milik saya~**

 **Cast:** **Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin**

 **Son!Yuuri & Yuri, Papa!Victor & Otabek.**

 **Warning: AU! aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, dll.**

 **A/N: Halo salam kenal, saya author pengelana yang kebetulan mampir di fandom YoI. Panggil saja Narin, Rin, mohon bantuannya. Semoga cerita ini bukan spam X"D**

 **Disini Yuuri dan Yuri adalah anak masing2 dari Victor dan Otabek. Anggap aja mereka duda keren x"D**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kebiasaan yang tidak lepas dari anak-anak adalah membanggakan orang tua mereka. Mereka yang mudah kagum dan mengidolakan seseorang. Membuat orang dewasa gemas saja. Tak terkecuali dua bocah ini. Mereka berdebat kecil sembari menunggu kedatangan Papa mereka.

"Papaku lebih hebat!"

"Un, Papa Yuuri juga nggak kalah hebat." Sahut bocah berkacamata frame biru itu sambil tersenyum lugu.

"Papaku yang lebih hebat Katsudon!" tungkas si bocah pirang, Yuri.

Yuuri membulatkan bibirnya siap melontarkan keberatan."Papa Yuuri lebih hebat, Papa Vitya kayak supel helo!"

"Papaku juga kayak supel hero!" si pirang masih ngotot nggak mau kalah.

Yuuri nampak berpikir, apalagi ya yang bikin papanya terlihat hebat. Bocah empat tahun setengah itu menengadah. Ah! Si raven membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Yuri teman debatnya menelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat Yurio, Papa Vitya selalu membuatkan bekal yang enak untuk Yuuri." Dengan senyum tersipu dia membuka bekal makan siangnya.

Yuri melihat kedalam kotak bekal biru tua itu."Bekalmu sudah habis Katsudon!"

"E-eh." Ah Yuuri lupa mereka kan sudah makan siang tadi, dan sekarang tinggal menunggu dijemput."E-um, makanya bekal Yuuri habis soalnya bekal buatan papa enak!"

"Huh Papa Beka-ku lebih hebat, Papa nggak takut sama monstel di bawah kasulku! Hebatkan!" Yuri membusungkan dadanya bangga. Terlintas dalam benaknya saat sang papa dengan beraninya mengusir monster menyeramkan dibawah tempat tidurnya.

Yuuri bertepuk tangan kecil."Whooaa benarkah?" si pirang mengangguk. Senyumnya masih terkembang penuh bangga."Papa Vitya juga mengusil monstel di toilet, Papa Vitya melawan monstelnya juga!"

"Papa Vitya bisa melawan mosntel?" biner safir itu berbinar lucu.

"Tentu, Papa Vitya pake pedang cahaya, wush wush, seperti itu!" Yuuri berlaga sedang menebas sesuatu.

"Whooaa Papa Beka juga punya pedang cahaya!"

Yuuri bertepuk tangan lagi. Bocah ini mudah kagum dengan banyak hal ternyata."Eum, apa Papa Beka bisa mengusil monstel di loteng?"

Yuri mengangguk."Sudah! Papa Beka tulun dari lonteng bawa dua mosntel!"

"Monstelnya langsung mati?"

Si pirang kembali mengangguk."Papa Vitya juga, pelgi ke loteng, tapi monstelnya Kabul." Yuuri beraut sedih.

"Tenang Katsudon, Papa Beka akan membantu Papa Vitya!"

"Um! Terima kasih Yurio!"

Kedua bocah itu masih asyik bercerita sembari bermain di bak pasir. Teman-teman mereka banyak yang sudah dijemput tapi Papa mereka belum datang juga. Padahal biasanya tak pernah telat menjemput.

"Yuuri!" bocah raven itu terlonjak, ah Papa.

"Papa!" mengambil tas dan berlari kearah pria bersurai abu-abu itu.

Si papa langsung menggendong putra semata wayangnya."Ah Yuratckha, Papamu juga sudah datang."

"Yura."

"Papa!" bocah pirang itu juga langsung menghambur kearah Papanya. Sang Papa segera mengendong putranya, sembari tersenyum kecil."Papa, Papa mau membantu Papa Vitya belburu mosntel di loteng rumah Yuuri?"

"Hm? Boleh."

"Nah kan Katsudon, Papa mau, kita bisa belburu kapan saja!"

Yuuri mengangguk senang."Papa, kapan kita belbulu mosntelnya?"

Victor menelengkan kepalanya."Besok akhir pekan, jika Papa Beka libur."

"Papa, besok akhil pekan, kita belburu mosntel ya!" ujar Yuri penuh semangat.

Otabek menepuk pelan puncak kepala putranya."Jika Yura, mau bangun pagi."

"Yaayy!" sorak kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. _Bye bye_ Otabek, Yuratckha~"

"Sampai jumpa Victor, Yuuri."

 **-THE END-**

With Love,

 **Narin**


End file.
